When Worlds Collide and Meet
by BlackFireDragonStar
Summary: What would happen when the characters from Hellsing and Inuyasha meet? Read to find out and all of my own characters and all of the other characters I used from my other story Inuyasha and Kagome's New Life as a Family will be in this story. There is a longer and much better summary inside. Please review and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone this is going to be my first Hellsing and Inuyasha crossover fanfiction story. This story will have chapters in it. Please review and enjoy.**

**The story will be about when Alucard, Seras, Sir Integra, Walter, and Pip all go to Japan to investigate something weird that's going on in this shrine. (Walter and Pip don't die instead they helped the wounded in the war and Walter never became a vampire or evil. Seras still became a full fledged vampire by drinking a random Wild Geese's blood from when that person was near death.)The shrine belongs to Kagome and her family, so when Kagome and Inuyasha come back from the feudel era they run into the Hellsing gang.(Everyone from my story Inuyasha and Kagome's New Life as a Family will be in this story as well. Plus Inuyasha and Kagome can still use the Bone Eater's Well every once in a while whenever they want to visit Kagome's mom, grandfather, and brother.) Seras and Pip thinking that Inuyasha is the source of why they came to Japan chases after him. Alucard, Sir Integra, Walter, and Kagome chase after Seras, Pip, and Inuyasha and fall into the Bone Eater's Well. Once they get there they manage to calm everyone down but soon realize that the well won't work for Kagome or Inuyasha which means that everyone is stuck in the feudel era. What will happen to them, can they put their differences aside, work together, and get along, how will the Hellsing gang survive, and how will they all get back to the present?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own or make any money off of Hellsing or Inuyasha, I just wrote this story for fun. **

**I do own Hunter, Crystal, Jade, Julie, John, Lucy, Connor, Tyler, and Sarah.**

**Chapter 1**

It was a clear stary night, the moon was full, and the Hellsing manor was enjoying a so far uneventful night. It all stopped when Sir Integra got a call from someone she knew in Japan.

"Okay I understand, we will be there as soon as possible, bye." Sir Integra sighed after she hung up the phone.

"Alucard, Seras Victoria, and Pip please come to my office immediatley!" Sir Integra shouted out to call her servents and guard.

"Walter can you please go get a chair for Pip, he likes to sit in a chair when I talk to him." Sir Integra asked her loyal butler, Walter.

"I shall get it right away my Lady." Walter replied with a bow and left to find a chair.

A few seconds later and Walter came back with the chair. Alucard came in shortly after through a wall and Seras came in through the other wall. Pip came in a few minutes later gasping for air while trying to keep his cigar in his mouth.

"You called my Master? Is there something wrong?" Alucard asked in his usuall creepy voice.

"Is it a vampire that we can take down? Cause if it is then I can finally do something fun besides practicing my transfermation. I can actually transform into Master, a bat, mist, a dog, a wolf, a cat, or a mouse. I'm also trying to practice transforming into other animals as well." Seras said in a hopeful voice.

"Whatever it is I just want to do something exciting or at least go outside for a while." Pip said while re-lighting his cigar.

"First of all to answer all of your questions in order, yes Alucard something is wrong, no it is not a vampire, and yes we all get to go somewhere. I just got off of the phone with an old friend of mine from when I went to Japan. She told me that something weird is going on in her family's shrine and needs the five of us to help her. We leave to Japan in one hour so go get packed and meet up at the entrance. Dissmissed." Sir Integra explained to the three including Walter about why she summoned them.

"Wow really? This is so amazing! I've never been to Japan and I've always wanted to go there when I was still a human." Seras said very happy.

"Cool and I guess my wish did come true since I wanted to go somewhere and have something exciting happen." Pip said trying to contain his joy.

"Your going as well Master? This should be interesting and I wonder what kind of 'weird thing' is going on in that shrine. Walter are both my coffin and Sera's able to come with us or would we have to sleep in something that can protect us from the sun?" Alucard asked Walter.

"Actually sir, your coffins will have to stay here due to the fact that Sir Integra's friend's house can't hold two coffins and the hotel that we will be staying at won't allow coffins. She did get us all seperate rooms, you two will be sharing a room due to it being big enough for two people, Sir Integra will get a room that is between your's and my room, and Pip will be getting a room next to mine. We are allowed to stay as long as we want." Walter explained to Alucard, Seras, and Pip.

"Really? I get to share a room with Master? That is so cool, this will be just like how we shared a room in Brazil. This time it will be safer and no one will attack us." Seras said and then went to go pack.

1 hour later.

"Ok everyone let's go to my private jet and head out to Japan." Sir Integra announced and then led them to her private jet.

It took a few hours to get from England to Japan and since Sir Integra was rich they got a limo to take them to their hotel so that they can get their rooms, quickly unpack, and then back into the limo to go to Sir Integra's friend's house.

"Yay we finally made it! Oh Master? What are we going to do about blood? I mean I did pack a few but I had no idea how many to pack." Seras asked her master.

"Good question Seras, hold on I will ask my Master about that." Alucard replied then went to ask his master about the blood situation.

"Well if you two run out of blood packs then I guess that the two of you can go find a homeless person or someone that is not important, just as long as no one sees either of you feeding, understand Alucard?' Sir Integra explained to her servant, Alucard.

"Yes of course my Master. I shall go tell Seras what you told me." Alucard said bowing then went over to where Seras was waiting.

"My Master said that once we run out of our blood packs that we can feed on either a homeless person or someone that is not important and to make sure that no one sees us feeding. This means that we would have to hipnotize our food and then teleport them amd us somewhere that is abandoned or in the middle of nowhere, do you understand this Seras?" Alucard explained what his master told him to Seras.

"Yes Master I understand and I have a backpack that has a built in cooler to keep the blood fresh until we need it. Now can we go meet Sir Integra's friend?" Seras asked with a slight whine.

"Yes we can go now, but first does everyone understand not to tell my friend about vampires or the Hellsing Organization unless I know it is safe to tell her?" Sir Integra asked everyone.

"Yes sir!" They all said at the same time.

Once they got there they got to meet Sir Integra's friend.

"It is so nice to see you again Integra and it is really good to meet all of you as well. I'm Mrs. Higurashi and my daughter Kagome is out right now but I think she should be back soon with her husband Inuyasha. Sota! Father! Please come here we have very special guests." Mrs. Higurashi called out to her son and father.

"Yeah were coming hold your horses." Sota replied back in a joking voice.

"Who is it? I hope it's not some weird person selling something again." Grandpa Higurashi said sounding upset.

"Don't worry Father it's just my old friend and her friends have come to help us with our situation." Mrs. Higurashi explained to her father.

"Cool! I know that Inuyasha is awesome but you guys look so amazing! I totally love that wicked shadow arm of yours and I totally love that hat, sunglasses, and coat that he's wearing, and wow that guy has a really cool weapon belt." Sota exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Calm down Sota before you bounce through a wall or the ceiling." Mrs. Higurashi told her excited son.

"Sorry about that he gets excited when he sees cool uniforms or people. Why don't we all go to the living room to talk about why I called you here. You can leave your shoes here and put on those slippers, it's a tradition here in Japan." Mrs. Higurashi explained.

Once they all got confortable Sota kept wanting to ask questions but eventually stopped.

"Thanks Sota for liking my shadow arm." Seras told Sota who beamed with joy.

"Not many have complemented me on my clothing or sunglasses so it's refresshing to hear that you like it." Alucard said while making his creepy smile.

"Thanks kid you remind me of me when I was your age cause I liked weapons too when I was still a kid." Pip said remembering some of his childhood.

"Well then let's get to buisness shall we? Sota I think it would be wise if you take your grandfather somewhere else so we adults can talk." Sir Integra told Sota who at first wanted to complain but then just obeyed and left to find his grandfather.

"Okay so I called you all here because of this weird noise that I've been hearing at night in the family shrine. I'm too scared to go check it out so I was hoping that you guys can look at it for me." Mrs. Higurashi explained to her guests.

"Sure thing we will all go look at it for you. We will be back soon so don't worry. Oh by the way before we go I was meaning to ask about your daughter Kagome and her husband Inuyasha." Sir Integra asked her friend.

"Well you see Kagome lives with him now and he is actually..." Mrs. Higurashi never got to explain that Inuyasha is half demon half human cause they all heard a loud crash coming from the shrine.

"Oh dear I think it's back again." Mrs. Higurashi said nervous.

"Stay here we will go see what is causing that noise." Sir Integra told her and then went outside followed by Alucard, Seras, Walter, and Pip.

Meanwhile at the shrine.

"Wow I can't believe that it takes so long for the well to charge up so that we can go back and forth between our world and my old world." Kagome said while being helped out by her husband Inuyasha.

"Yeah well at least it can still work for two trips and then goes into charge mode. Now lets get out of here and go say hi to Mom." Inuyasha said feeling impatient.

Sniff Sniff "Hold on somethings not right I smell two demons and three humans outside in front of the house and coming toward us. Plus I smell a weak demon close by." Inuyasha explained to his wife Kagome.

"Yeah I can smell it all too. I love having these cool dog demon powers." Kagome said agreeing with what Inuyasha said.

"Okay I'm going to peak out to see how bad it is and then we can both come out and face them." Inuyasha said and then placed his head out.

"Right, it doesn't seem too bad so let's go." Inuyasha said and then both he and Kagome went outside of the shrine.

Inuyasha then spotted the weak demon and killed it with his foot due to it being a mouse demon.

"Hey I see something over there, come on Pip let's go ahead and get them." Seras said to Pip.

"Sure ladies first." Pip said and then both ran off to attack Inuyasha.

"Stay close to me Kagome these people don't seem friendly." Inuyasha said putting a protective arm around her.

Once Seras and Pip got close enough Inuyasha took one sniff and then bolted back to the well sensing that the fight might destroy Kagome's house.

"He's getting away! Let's get him!" Seras shouted and both of them managed to go through the well.

"Hey that's my husband! You leave him alone!" Kagome shouted at her husband's attackers.

"Wait did you say 'husband'? Are you by any chance Kagome Higurashi?" Sir Integra asked looking worried.

"Yeah why?" Kagome asked curiously and suspiciously.

"I'm Sir Integra I'm an old friend of your mothers, this is my servant Alucard, this is my butler Walter, and the two that just chased after your husband is Seras Victoria who is the blond one with a red uniform and a shadow arm and the other one is Pip." Sir Integra explained quickly.

"Oh okay well I think we should hurry cause Inuyasha tends to get carried away and might kill both of them if he hasn't already." Kagome said and hoped she was wrong about her thought.

Kagome had Sir Integra, Alucard, and Walter hold on to her so that they can get to the other side of the well. Once they were there the well turned off and for some strange reason it seemed different this time but Kagome put it aside for now. They found Inuyasha trying to get away from Seras and Pip but when Seras's shadow arm got too close to Inuyasha's arm he unsheathed Tessaiga and was about to swing when out of nowhere four beams of energy shot between the fighters.

"Lucy, Connor, Tyler, and Sarah Van Helen what are the four of you doing here? I thought I told you to stay with everyone at Kaede's village." Inuyasha asked curious as to why his two sons and two daughters are here.

"We sensed and heard you fighting and wanted to come and help, but once we saw who you were fighting we realized that the fight was a misunderstanding." Lucy explained to her father.

"Hey guys what's up? Cool new people to play with!" Hunter shouted out.

Everyone was there and now that Kagome, Sir Integra, Alucard, and Walter managed to calm the fighters down Lucy decided to explain everything and do all of the introdunctions. They all went back to Kaede's village and found a big tree to relax and talk. It was night time so Alucard and Seras were fine for now.

"Sorry about attacking you Inuayasha we thougt that you were the creature we were after." Seras appologized and Pip did the same.

"Ah don't mention it I sensed that you two were not evil and besides I already killed that weak demon you were looking for it was just a mouse demon." Inuyasha explained to Seras.

"Excuse me? Did you just say a demon? I don't think those even existed." Seras asked sounding nervous.

"Yeah I did and don't worry about it cause most of my family here is either full demon or half demon. I'm half dog demon and half human and so is Kagome, Hunter our son, and Crystal our daughter. Sesshomaru is my older half brother who is a full dog demon, Jaken is a toad demon, Ah-Un is a full two headed dragon demon, Shippo is a full fox demon and our adopted son, Kirara is a full cat demon who can turn into a bigger version of herself with fire around her ankles and can fly, and the quadruplets Lucy, Connor, Tyler, and Sarah Van Helen are full dragon/dog demons plus their our adopted sons and daughers." Inuyasha explained to the new comers.

"Yeah and I already explained everything you guys need to know about the four of us. The humans are Uncle Miroku, Aunt Sango, Jade, Julie, John, Rin, and Kohaku. Plus every so often we get visited by four wolf demons known as Koga, Ayame, Ginta, and Hakkaku. Their miles away right now so we don't have to worry about them for a while." Lucy explained to the Hellsing gang.

"Neat can you turn into a bat? How many people have you killed? Can you fly? Are you really fast? Oh man this is so awesome!" Hunter was acting just like Sota but with way more questions and energy.

"Wow young man you sure are engergitic, but yes I can turn into a bat and many other things, I've lost count of how many people I've killed over the centeries, yes I can fly, and yes I'm really fast. Does this answer your questions?" Alucard answered Hunter who just looked he was about to explode from hyper overload.

"Yeah it sure does, thanks!" Hunter replied.

"Ok people how are going to get back home to the present?" Seras asked curious.

"Um actually I think your stuck here for a while cause the well charges for a while and since a lot of people came through it, it might take a bit longer then usual to get charged up again for you all to get back, plus you will need me to help you go through." Kagome explained.

"Oh great now I'm stuck in the ancient past with no cigars, at least I packed a lot with me inside of Seras's backpack." Sir Integra said and went to get one.

"Oh I just realized that Master and I need to drink blood soon is there anyone that we can feed on?" Seras asked Kagome.

"Um...Yeah actually you and Alucard can go to this village that has lots of people and no one would notice since there are way too many of them anyway." Kagome told Seras who looked interested.

"Ok thanks and where can we sleep during the day?" Alucard asked Kagome.

"Oh I know! I can make a cave inside of the ground that way the sun will never reach you and I can cover the hole with a big boulder." Lucy suggested happily.

"She loves to make caves and dig holes." Connor whispered to Alucard and Seras.

"Ok since the sun will be up in a couple of hours and we all need to sleep I will make that special cave for the two of you vampires. This will only take two minutes." Lucy said and went to work on the custom made cave.

"Can she really make a cave that big in two minutes?" Seras asked Connor.

"Ha that's nothing she is the fastest creature ever! She can run around the world 100 times in just 10 minutes." Connor said feeling proud of his sister.

"Ok that is impressive even for me and I rarely ever say nice things about other people." Alucard said shocked at Lucy's speed.

"Ok done now let's all go to bed people I'm tired." Lucy said with a yawn.

Everyone said their good nights and then went to bed. Lucy even made a special modern made home cave just for Sir Integra, Walter, and Pip.

**Yay Chapter 1 complete :) Well I hope you all enjoyed it and please review. I will try to upload Chapter 2 as soon as possible cause I get really busy and I have to deal with writer's block every so often.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, sorry I took so long to update, I was busy with family and the Holidays, plus I was dealing with a major writer's block. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own or make any money off of Hellsing or Inuyasha. I wrote this for fun. **

**I only own Lucy, Connor, Tyler, Sarah, Hunter, Crystal, Jade, Julie, and John.**

**I hope you all enjoy and please review it makes me happy :)**

**Chapter 2**

It was sunset and everyone, except for Alucard and Seras since they were still sleeping, was having fun relaxing and playing. Sir Integra and Walter were talking with Kaede so they can learn more about the Feudal Era while everyone else were playing or napping.

"Mom! Dad! Can I go wake up the vampires now? I want to play with them and ask more questions, plus I'm getting a little bored." Connor asked his parents with puppy eyes.

"No Connor, you can't and besides it will be dark soon so they will be waking up by then on their own. Once they wake up then you can do whatever you want with them, ok? So please try to be patient a little longer son." Inuyasha explained to his energetic son.

"Don't worry Connor it will be dark before you know it so go have fun with your siblings and cousins ok?" Kagome said sweetly to her young son.

"Awww, ok, well I'm going to go play in the water with Tyler, love you both, bye!" Connor said giving his parents a peck on the cheek then left to go find Tyler and have a little war with him.

"So brother, how is it that my nieces and nephews manage to befriend anyone or anything no matter what it is, have so much energy, and yet still get slightly bored?" Sesshomaru asked his younger half brother.

"I don't know Sesshomaru, I just don't understand it either but I still love them as if they were my flesh and blood even though we all adopted them." Inuyasha answered his older half brother.

20 minutes later

The night finally came and the two vampires woke up the moment the sun went down. Alucard and Seras stretched and got out of their temporary coffins that were made by Lucy. Alucard went to get his hat and sunglasses but stopped to find out they were missing.

"Seras have you seen my hat or sunglasses? For some odd reason they're not here were I left them last night." Alucard asked Saras who just yawned and said no.

"Sorry Master I don't know." Saras answered truthfully to her master.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a shadow jumped onto a shocked and confused Alucard.

"Hiya! Sorry but I just could not wait any longer so I snuck in here and saw your hat and sunglasses then I hid them behind that rock over there. Hold on I'll go get them for you." Connor said and levitated both items over to Alucard who took them back.

"How in the world did you manage to sneak up on me without me knowing your presence? No one can sneak up on me ever and even if it happened I would know at the last second, Trust me Seras has tried so many times to sneak up on me to try and see if she can get me, but always fails." Alucard asked impressed by Connor's stealth.

"Well my three siblings and I can do it cause we have extremely good stealth and practice a lot on Uncle Sesshomaru and Dad cause they are hard to sneak up on, just like you I guess." Connor said feeling happy to actually sneak up on a vampire.

"That's neat Connor, now lets all get out and greet everyone outside. Besides I'm hungry for some blood and the blood packets are in my backpack which is with Sir Integra." Saras said feeling a bit impatient.

Once they got outside and both vampires got to drink some blood from the blood packets, Connor went to announce to everyone that he managed to sneak up on Alucard, much to Alucard's embarrassment and Saras's amusement. Sometime later after everyone had dinner the kids, quadruplet dragon/dogs, the vampires, and the adults made a bet to see who could win in a race: Lucy, Connor, Alucard, or Saras. If Lucy and/or Connor won then Inuyasha and Sesshomaru would have to act like a pet dog for a whole day. If Alucard and/or Saras won then Sir Integra would have to wear a pretty, girly, pink dress that comes with a matching bow that goes on her head for a whole day.

"What?! Are you kidding me?!" All three said at the same time.

"You have to if either one of us wins cause it's the rules of a bet. I don't know which I'd rather see more, Dad and Uncle Sesshomaru acting like a pet dog or Sir Integra having to wear a pretty, girly, pink dress with a match bow." Lucy said trying to contain her laughter and picturing the funny and humiliating scene in her head.

"That is so true, oh what if all four of us won at the same time? It would be a four way tie which means that we all won and all three would have to do the embarrassing stuff." Connor asked with an evil and mischievous smile.

"We would just have to wait and see now would we?" Alucard said with his creepy smile.

"Ok well may the best dragon/dog and vampire win!" Saras shouted with excitement.

Hunter went to the goal line and said "On your marks! Get set! Go!" and waved a red flag to signal the racers to start.

Lucy and Alucard were neck and neck at first place while Connor and Saras were neck and neck with second place.

'Wow he's good but not good enough to catch up to an dragon/dog!' Lucy thought to herself and then sped up a bit.

'Not good enough eh? Well we shall see about that young one!' Alucard's voice replied to Lucy's thoughts.

'Huh? What? Oh yeah, that's right you're a vampire so you can read other people's thoughts and minds, hehe, I actually forgot due to me trying to focus on winning the race, so see you at the finish line slow poke! Eat my dust!' Lucy said taunting Alucard which was not a smart move.

'Oh your brave to taunt a vampire young lady and live to tell about it, but since I like you I will let it slide. Just don't do it again or I might get mad and teach you a lesson by hanging you by all four of your feet from a tree or a pole!' Alucard scolded Lucy who flinched.

'Eek, sorry Alucard it won't happen again I promise. Like I said though I'm just in the moment with this race so I tend to say things I don't mean at all. I'm still going to win though, so later alligator!' Lucy said then stopped the mind chat with Alucard and sped up even more.

Lucy managed to win by the skin of her teeth but since there are no cameras both her and Alucard won while second place went to Connor and Saras. (Besides everyone was too scared of what Alucard might do to them if they made him go into second place.)

"And we have a winner! Congratulations to second time champion Lucy Van Helen and first time champion Alucard! Congratulations on second place Connor Van Helen and Saras Victoria!" Hunter announced with a smile.

"Yay! I won and so did Alucard. Which means that the three people who were betted on have to do what we all agreed on if either one of us wins." Lucy said with a evil and mischievous smile.

"Now hold on just a minute young lady. There is no way I'm going to act like a pet dog just because I'm a half dog demon." Inuyasha said feeling nervous.

"I agree with your father Lucy, and I rarely agree with him." Sesshomaru said looking annoyed at his niece.

"Yeah and there is no way in hell that I'm going be wearing that dress!" Sir Integra shouted looking mad.

"Too bad, so sad. Ok well since you three refuse to do it the normal way then I get to make you do it the fun Lucy way, hehehehe." Lucy said with a strange gleam in her eyes.

Lucy then spread her wings and started to glow slightly, then shot out a golden energy beam at Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Sir Integra. Lucy landed back on the ground smiling, where Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Sir Integra were standing now stood two silver dogs one with a red collar and the other a gold collar and a very angry looking Sir Integra but no one got scared cause she was now wearing a pink girly dress with white cotton balls, red hearts, and a pink ribbon tied around her waist, she also had a pink bow on her head and matching pink shoes and white gloves.

Everyone was laughing their heads off and even Alucard was laughing so hard he was on the ground rolling while holding his stomach. Sir Integra tried to get the dreaded thing off but to no avail for it was stuck on her for 24 hours. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru could still talk but could not use their powers since they were the size of a golden retriever and had to stay like that for 24 hours.

"Get. This. Thing. Off. Of. Me. Right. Now." Sir Integra said through gritted teeth and concealed anger.

"Wow so this is what it's like to be a dog. I don't know what I was so worked up about cause I like this and I have my own tail. Sesshomaru you're probably used to it since you can turn into a giant dog." Inuyasha said waging his tail.

"Ugh, I guess your right little brother. I just don't like being so small, but at least I'm a bit bigger than you since I'm older." Sesshomaru said lying down.

"Yeah true. Well I'm going to go play with my kids, nieces, and nephews. Later!" Inuyasha said and then ran off to go play in his new dog form.

"Too bad, so sad that Sir Integra is all pouty in her new dress." Lucy said play teasing Sir Integra.

"Lucy when I get back to my normal clothes your dead!" Sir Integra half joked half threatened Lucy.

"Oh I'm so scared! Not! Sorry Sir Integra but neither me or my three siblings can die due to our species. I know your joking though cause I can sense it in your voice and mind. I can tell if someone is good or bad just by looking in their eyes." Lucy explained to Sir Integra.

"Ok, well whatever, I'm just going to go sit down and get a cigar. Walter come with me to keep me company plus I just want to talk with you." Sir Integra called over to her loyal butler.

"Yes of course my Lady." Walter said then bowed and followed his mistress.

Lucy went over to were Inuyasha went to tell him something awesome.

"Dad! If you want to I can make it so that you can transform into this pet dog form at will whenever you want." Lucy told her dad who looked happy about that.

"Really? Sweet! Thanks I would love that." Inuyasha said wagging his tail happily.

"Ok then this will only take a second." Lucy said then tapped her dad on the head with her paw and he started to glow slightly but then faded.

"Ok once the 24 hour bet is off you can transform back into this form whenever you want to from now on." Lucy explained to her dad.

"Awesome! Thanks Lucy." Inuyasha said and then gave his daughter a dog hug.

"Ok everyone it's time for bed the sun will be up in a few hours and my Master and I need to go to sleep, good night everyone see you all later tonight!" Saras said to everyone and then her and Alucard went to their cave.

Everyone else played for a little bit longer then said their goodnights and went to bed.

'Tomorrow will be so much fun with Dad and Uncle Sesshomaru as pet dogs.' Lucy thought happily then went to sleep.

**Yay! Chapter 2 is complete :) Well I hope you all enjoyed it and please review. I will try to get chapter 3 updated as soon as I can since I'm busy a lot and get writer's block.**


End file.
